


Trick or Tricks

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike runs into time travel Buffy and isn't so sure killing her is the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is taken from the show, mostly the dialogue away from where Buffy & Spike are. A few of Buffy's lines toward the end of the episode I've weaved into the dialogue to suit the story's purposes.
> 
> Spoilers through Halloween.
> 
> Written October 2006.

"Well! This is just... neat!"

Spike watched the chaos that had taken over Sunnydale with rapt attention. He was impressed and remotely curious who was behind it. Nothing ever happened on Halloween, it was for some reason the one day evil usually took a break. Drusilla had been right on this part well enough. It was time to find out where the slayer was and whether she was weak. 

The screaming and sounds of violence were music to Spike's ears. He loved a good riot, particularly one he was not directly involved with beyond getting a good meal. The streets were full of confused people. Spike had noticed that the good citizens of Sunnydale seemed rather clueless to what was going on around them. 

The slayer and her little group of friends saved their necks again and again. Not after tonight, though. He grazed the tip of each fang with his tongue, anxious to let the killing begin. The sooner he found her, the sooner he could taste her. He would offer her dead body to her watcher when he was through. 

"Third time's a charm," he murmured as he strolled along the sidewalk in the direction he thought the slayer lived. 

He didn't recognize her at first. The bloke with her dressed as a soldier tipped him off. He was her mate, one of her helpers. And wherever he was surely the slayer wouldn't be too far behind. He spotted her then. She looked different with the dark hair and dressed as a blast from his very far past. It was her all right, though, there was no question about it. She was alone and frightened and didn't seem to have the first clue about what was going on around her. 

"Perfect." 

Of course, he didn't know what was going on either. Something had given him this opportunity and he wasn't about to let it pass him by. One slayer ripe for the picking. Some might say it wasn't a fair fight given she didn't seem to know who or what she was at the moment. All was fair in love and war Spike always said. He doubted she'd think twice about staking him if the situation was reversed. 

He let his human disguise fall back into place and approached her. He wasn't sure where her other friends had run off to. 

"Uh, excuse me, miss, you look a little out of sorts. May I help you?" 

She grabbed the lapels of his duster and clutched them. "Your help is most appreciated, kind sir. Your voice, you're from London." 

"I am at that, Luv." 

"I don't know where I am or who these people are, it is all very foreign to me." 

"Me, too. Maybe we should find some place you'll be safe until this blows over." 

"Until what?" 

"Let's find somewhere quiet and safe. Less crowded." 

"I shouldn't go anywhere alone with you. I do not know you and I don't know where my chaperone has gone. I can't risk tarnishing my reputation." 

"It's okay, Luv, I won't hurt you. And your reputation is quite safe." 

"You'll protect me from the vampires?" 

"From the what?" He arched a brow in faux horror. "You don't really believe in that nonsense, do you?" 

"I saw one. There was a man, he asked for a stake but then he was one, too." She frowned, as if mulling over the fact that didn't make much sense. "I ran, and now have lost my way. There were people, three of them, who claimed they were my friends. But they were dressed very unrespectable. I don't think I would associate with people like that." 

So, she'd seen Angel vamp and freaked out. Perfect. Angel was probably running around the streets of Sunnydale looking for his lady friend. His goal would be to keep her out of Spike's clutches because Angel would know Spike would hunt her down if he knew what was going on tonight. 

"Too late," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, Luv," he led her to a nearby alley. They passed a building that looked empty. It would be perfect, away from the crowd so he should have plenty of time to have a little fun with her. 

She clutched to him as they walked through the alley, her head seemed permanently turned to look over her shoulder as they walked. "I don't like it here. There are too many people and they seem to accept demons. They're walking the streets as if they belong here." 

He chuckled at that. He didn't know what was going on, but knew that what she thought were demons running around weren't. Just like she was for some reason not the slayer but this mindless twit who was probably scared of her own shadow. 

In the building with the noise and the distractions on the other side of the wall he regarded her. The dress, the hair, the wide-eyed look of innocence. She was ripe for the picking. He could do anything he wanted and no one would be the wiser. 

Eventually things would go back to normal and Sunnydale would forget anything happened. Her mother, her watcher, her friends, and her boyfriend wouldn't forget, though, because they'd be missing a slayer. 

The more he watched her glance around like a scared rabbit he realized the fun in killing her would be lost if he did her like this. She wouldn't even know why he was doing it. And half the fun in taking down a slayer was watching as they knew their time had come. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Like what, Luv?" 

"You're staring at me. That's not polite." 

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you." 

"Do with me? I don't understand. Did you not just save me from the demons?" 

"There are things at work here, Slayer, you don't understand." 

"I'm told my name is Buffy." 

"Yeah, I know your name." 

"I do not know you." 

He walked to the other side of the warehouse, checking to see if there was other ways in. "Yeah, you do know me." 

"I don't know anyone here. This place and its people are foreign to me." 

He had nothing to block the other door with so all he could do was ensure it was locked. He could defend himself if it came to that. "Yeah, I get that already. Do you have any idea where you're from?" 

She frowned at that and he saw the confusion on her face. "I do not know what you mean." 

He approached her then, closing the distance between them. She was a pretty girl really. Even with the dark hair. He noticed it at the club he first saw her in, but hadn't paid much attention. He'd been there to see what she was made of. She had cajones this one did. The video he'd watched of her earlier was still fresh in his mind. He knew when they got around to doing the dance that she would make it a good one. He couldn't recall looking forward to anything more. 

He could identify with her in a way. The state of mind she was in now, not belonging and yet not knowing where she did belong. He felt that way most of his human existence. He did not call the human part of his journey life. He had been alive, but hadn't really lived or known what life was. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

"You are here to protect me." 

"So you say," he said softly. It was her, the face, the eyes. They belonged to his slayer, but her mind was not. 

"What is your name?" 

"Spike." 

She frowned, worrying her lower lip. "What kind of name is that?" 

"Yeah, well, what kind of name is Buffy?" 

Her eyes met his and widened in surprise that he had insulted her. It was a ridiculous name; surely, she had to realize that. He'd been around the world more than once and he'd never met a Buffy until now. 

"I do not like you. I want you to take me back to the others. They said they were my friends." 

"I can't take you back out there. You're liable to get killed." He took another step closer and saw her flinch. "What's a matter, Luv? Big bad Spike scare you?" 

"You don't scare me. If you'd wanted to hurt me you would have already." Her voice quivered enough that he recognized she was talking big but her mind did not agree. 

"Is that right?" 

"Yes." 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't want to hurt you. I came here to do just that, you know. I love that you don't know who you are." 

"I know who I am." 

He shoved his hands into the duster's pockets, stepping even closer. "No, you don't, Slayer, not who you really are. What you are. This is nothing but a costume, a getup you wore to disguise yourself as something else." 

"This is no disguise, sir." 

He smirked. The very idea she would call him sir was laughable. He reached with one hand, cupping her cheek. "If you only knew the truth of it, the things you're capable of." He had watched her, studied her. She was his prey and he knew when they got around to getting to it she would be an opponent worthy of all his focus. 

"I have some skills of course. I do embroidery and painting. I read, I love poetry." 

He snorted at that. He grazed her cheek with his thumb. Her face was smooth and warm to the touch. It had been some time since he'd taken the time to appreciate a human's warmth. "You? I doubt you'd know a poem if it was right in front of your face. You must have thumped your head in the process of this time altering experience." 

** 

_"Willow, get out of here, now."_

"But..." 

"Now!" 

"Hello, Ethan." 

"Hello, Ripper." 

** 

"You insult me again. Why do you do this? And why are you touching me? Unhand me." 

"What if I don't want to unhand you?" It was more of a croon than he'd meant it to be. 

"If you were a gentleman you would do as I ask." 

"That's where you're mistaken, Luv. I gave up my claim to the gentleman title long ago." He stepped closer, his face only inches from hers. His eyes lifted from his intense focus on her lips to her eyes. They were hazel, something he'd never taken the time to notice before. "Tell me, Princess. Have you ever been kissed?" 

"Most certainly not." She sounded both haughty and regal. He had heard the same tone many times before from women like Cecily and others like her. She was good, the effects of the spell or whatever it was making her act like this were convincing. If he closed his eyes and listened to her, he could believe he was back there again. London. A sniveling poet who was nothing more than a dreamer unable to act. Once he had, which led to his meeting Drusilla. And, oh, how things changed that night. 

He didn't want to think about the past or Dru when he had such a warm little morsel right here for his taking. He wondered if she was as pure and innocent as her costume persona thought she was. 

"I deserve some bit of reward for saving you." 

He saw it in her eyes, the moment she realized what he was going to do. As his mouth descended on hers he wondered if she had known he was going to kiss her before he did. His hands went to her arms, capturing them as she went for his chest to fight him. She wasn't getting out of this that easy. He heard her muted groan of protest. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She slid hers everywhere she could to escape meeting his, but eventually he found it. 

He groaned, tugging her closer with his vampire strength as their tongues met and mated. He wasn't sure if the slayer was in there at all, aware or in control at all, but once she got into the kiss she really let go. She would have been quite a find back in the time she thought she came from. 

She stopped fighting, her arms under the grip of his hands slackened and he knew then she was his. He was acting perhaps irrationally, but if he couldn't kill her when she was like this why not see this through? No one would know, even Buffy might not know. Of course, a perverted wave of satisfaction washed through him at the idea that she might remember. 

He broke the kiss, trailing his mouth along her jaw, down the spans of her neck to her shoulder. The bodice of the dress there was easy to push aside allowing him access to more of her warm skin. He teased her pulse point, grazing it with his blunt teeth. He morphed into his vampire visage, fighting for control. It would be so easy. Her head was tilted, she was whimpering softly, her blood was pumping fiercely through her body. She was excited and no longer protesting. 

He forced his human disguise back, using every ounce of control and willpower he could muster in order to do it. Her scent, her blood they were calling to him. 

"A gentleman would never ask for such a repayment." 

He left a trail of heated kisses along her neck before drawing away to look at her. "Well, Luv, that's where it pays not to be a gentleman." 

"But." 

"Oh come on, Slayer, you kissed me right back. Very well, I might add. I didn't know very many ladies that kissed like that." 

"Are you implying?" 

"I'm not implying anything, just that you enjoyed it. Kissing ol' Spike isn't so bad, is it?" 

She shook her head, a silent and rather ineffective protest. She looked terrified, but whether it was of him or herself he would never know. 

"That's too bad, because I'm going to do it again." He claimed her lips with a fierceness due more to passion than anger or to hurt her. She did it for him. He never would have thought, normally would not have gotten close enough to her to find out. 

** 

_"And you said the Ripper was long gone."_

"Tell me how to stop the spell." 

"Say 'pretty please'." 

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell." 

"Janus. Break its statue." 

** 

In a matter of a minute, Buffy became aware of two things. First and foremost, she was herself again not the mindless twit who depended on everyone but herself to keep her safe. Second, she was kissing Spike. More perplexing, she was enjoying it. 

When she kissed Angel she always sensed that he held back. She wasn't sure why other than she thought he might want to protect her. It was too late for that. Spike, though, was kissing her like she wished Angel would kiss her. She didn't need to touch him or to see him to know he was enjoying their kiss. 

He broke the kiss and she whimpered softly. She wasn't ready for it to end yet. Ending the kiss meant she needed to make a decision about what she was going to do. Somewhere out of this warehouse Angel, Xander and Willow would be looking for her. 

Spike grazed her neck with his tongue, she felt the sharp tip of a fang and knew he was in game face. She tilted her head more, opening herself to him even more. Her arms went around his neck, fingertips finding the nape of his neck under the leather duster he always wore. 

"What the hell?" He had slid his fingers into her hair, only it wasn't her hair anymore it was the wig. 

"Hi honey, I'm home," she whispered. She used her slayer strength to stop him from pulling away. "No, Spike, don't." 

"Buffy?" His voice was a feather like caress against the sensitive skin on her neck. He grazed her there with his fang and she shivered from the feel of it. 

"Yeah." 

"You don't want me to stop?" 

She shook her head. 

"You sure?" 

She nodded, which pushed his fangs into her skin a little bit. He wasn't drawing blood or breaking the skin, but she could feel the pressure and she groaned softly. 

"I need to hear you say it, Slayer." 

"Don't stop." 

"No staking?" 

He kissed her neck, swirling the spot with his tongue. She whimpered softly, swallowing hard in an attempt to clear her head. He slid the wig from her head, dropping it on the ground. "Are you going to try and kill me?" 

"I think we can draw up a truce for the night." 

She slid her hands to his chest and used them to slide his leather coat off. She heard it hit the floor just as he found her mouth for another kiss. She was insane to be doing this, but there was something oddly arousing about kissing the enemy. Any other night of the week, they'd be exchanging blows with their fists. She'd have to ask him later why he didn't kill her when he had the chance at an easy mark. 

Using her slayer strength, she pushed him to the ground so he landed on his butt on top of his coat. He looked surprised, a little uncertain even. His blue eyes were wide, he was ready for whatever she threw his way. She loved that. Hiking up the skirt of her dress, she straddled him. 

"You know what? It's good to be me." She pushed him down, flush against the ground and took control from there. She dropped her hands to the cement on either side of his head and looked at him. 

"You got me where you want me, Slayer. Now what are you going to do?" His eyes slid a slow path from her face to her chest. She realized leaning over like this left more than normal exposed. "Are you all talk and no action?" 

"No action?" Spurned by his observation, realizing he probably knew now that she had him on his back on the ground she wasn't sure what to do with him. She sat up a little, sliding one hand over his chest to his waist and finally his crotch, cupping him. "Mm, you are ready for action, aren't you? Is it the dress? The flashback to a different time? Or just little ol' me that's got you hard?" 

"All of it." 

"Hmm," she murmured as she unfastened his jeans. "It's a little sick, isn't it? Getting turned on by the slayer?" She took his hand with her free one and lifted it to the bodice of her dress, resting it against a breast. "Touching the slayer?" 

"And what about you, Luv?" He groaned and closed his eyes when she reached into his jeans to cup him. She'd never done this before but took the smile on his face as an indication she was doing it right. 

"Mm, maybe I'm tired of kid games and taking things slow." 

"I'm not sure you're going fast enough, Slayer. I'm going to burn into a pile of dust if you keep touching me like that." 

It was a new experience having this type of power. She could have taken a stake out and finished him off right here and she was pretty sure he wouldn't notice. Feeling him hard in her hand, throbbing under her touch, a thin coating of moisture at his tip made her feel very feminine right then dress or no dress. 

He opened his eyes again and watched as she wiggled his jeans lower on his hips. He seemed surprised she'd taken it this far. Did he think she was a tease? That she would chicken out? It wasn't like anyone would ever know. 

It took some doing, rearranging of her skirt. She was very glad she elected to go without nylons. She held him in her hand, free and uninhibited or constrained by his jeans. He was hard and felt thick. She hovered over him at the brink of passing the point of no return. 

"Do it, Slayer." 

She used her pinky finger, hooking it around the crotch of her panties so she could push the silky fabric aside. She lowered herself onto him, stopping when she'd taken little more than the tip of him in. Her eyes met his. She saw passion there, desire, and that he knew she hadn't done this before. 

He brought his hands to her hips, reaching under the skirt so his cool hands were against her skin. She felt like she was burning up so his touch felt good. She kept her eyes open, watching his face as she took more of him inside of her. She had no idea it would feel like this. He seemed to be enjoying watching her as much as she was watching him. 

She clenched her muscles as she took him deeper still. He muttered something vulgar but given the circumstances it seemed appropriate. 

"Ready to have me all the way in yet, Slayer?" 

"Mm," she murmured, enjoying the feel of him stretching her. "Almost." 

Using his hands at her hips and his strength he lifted her up. She whimpered in protest afraid he was going to pull out of her. She didn't need to worry, he did just the opposite sliding deeper into her with a powerful thrust that caused her to gasp. 

She rode him hard and fast, taking queues from him a time or two when he wanted her to shift this way or that. Overall, though, he let her have control. She leaned over him, finding his mouth with hers and kissed him. It was a deep, messy kiss with mouths wide open and tongues dancing furiously, intimately. 

He broke the kiss, lowered his mouth to her neck, her chest, slipping her breasts out of the bodice of her gown. She glanced down, thinking it should have looked obscene but finding it anything but just then. He took one in his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking and biting until she thought she would pass out from the pleasure. And when he stopped he found the other breast, repeating the process all over again. 

She watched as he vamped out, vaguely aware that she should stop him. It was too late, she was too close to release to do anything to stop him. Distantly, she was aware that they were both being anything but quiet. She didn't care. She kept riding him, sliding along his shaft as he traced a path around each nipple with his fangs. 

He timed it perfectly. She imagined he'd done this a time or two before. He knew when she was just this side of going over and sank his fangs in deep at just the right moment, bringing her over more powerfully than she'd imagined. Her breast stung where he bit her, but he hadn't fed which impressed her because she would have been powerless to stop him just then. He laved the marks, using his hands to guide her hips more frantically until he achieved his release. 

His head fell to the ground and she collapsed on top of him, still riding him at a slower, more leisurely pace now. She fought to catch her breath and tried to be upset that he didn't need to even after being so physical. His hand at the back of her head was gentle, soothing even and she wondered how they would go back to being enemies tomorrow. 

"You all right, Slayer? Buffy?" 

"Yes. Are you?" 

He chuckled, a low soft rumbling sound from his chest is what she heard with her head against it. "Uh, yes. I'm not sure you need to ask me that, it should be rather obvious." 

"And it wasn't obvious with me?" 

"Yes, well, I've done this before." 

"Oh," she said simply, realizing now what he was asking her. "I'm fine. Better than fine. Must be benefits of being the slayer." 

"Good." 

She sat up then, ever so slowly shifting her body so he slid out of her. She whimpered once he was completely out, missing the fullness of having him inside of her. 

"I suppose I look a mess now." She moved to sit beside him, finding the toes of her shoes peeking out from under her skirt very interesting just then. 

"No worse for wear, Slayer." He sat up, draped some of her hair behind her ear. "I like you better as a blonde." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. I didn't even recognize you at first with the brown hair." She stood, adjusting her skirt hoping she hadn't ruined the dress. "You leaving?" 

Her eyes shot up from inspecting the dress to meet his gaze. "I should. They'll be looking for me. I should find out what happened. Make sure everyone and everything is okay." 

"Got to get back to Angel, eh?" 

"Well, yeah. I probably freaked him out running away from him like I did. But really, I just need to make sure everyone's okay. I wonder how many innocent people died tonight. All those kids, they must have been frightened out of their minds." 

"You remember?" 

"Yeah, I do." She sat down again, bringing her knees to her chest. She rested her chin against her arms there. "It was like I was there, but I couldn't do anything. God, she was a fool. Why would anyone want to be like that?" 

"Women were pretty dull back then. Certainly wouldn't have gotten ridden like I was a stallion by one and have her dress and leave me a few minutes later." 

She smirked at that. "If we were anyone else." 

"Yeah, yeah, Slayer, you're fine. Go find your pals." 

She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what was going through his mind. "You're not going to tell Angel are you?" 

"As appealing as that may seem, no, I won't, Luv. We called a truce for tonight, so anything that happened falls under that. And it was pretty damned good sex. Mum's the word." 

"Does that mean if it was bad sex you'd tell him?" 

He smirked at that, said nothing but shook his head instead. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome, Slayer." 

She moved to her knees, leaned forward and kissed him. "Happy Halloween." 

He scoffed. "Yeah, Happy Halloween." 

~The End~ 


End file.
